The Outsider
by SabellaPan
Summary: Some how planet Vegeta has been revived and Prince Trunks and Goten sneak up there to check it out. While up there they come across something(someone) that should have been left alone for another 1000 years. TP
1. Mission

A/N- Yet another new TP Fluffy. So don't let this chapter fool you.  
  
The Outsider  
  
Chapter 1: Mission  
  
"NO!!!" "I'm sorry my child, but you're too strong and dangerous for us now. You must rest for the rest of your days." Vegeta the IV said to the black haired and eyed saiyan child that cried uncontrollably. "Please! Don't do this! All I wanted was a friend!" The child cried out again. "But the monsters you created were destroying this planet and so I have no choice, but to lock you away from the harm of any creature for all entirety!" The King shouted as he turned his royal back to the child and walked away as the blood covered vines began to grip tighter on the young saiyan and drag her into the darkness of the her new stone imprisonment.  
  
"NO!!!! NOO!!!!!! I just didn't want to be alone! I wanted someone to care for me and not tease me!!!! Please!!! Give me another...." The child never did get to finish her statement as the huge stone wall closed back into place forever locking the cursed child away from the rest of the universe for thousands of thousands of years to come.  
  
A single tear ran down the King's check as he walked away from the stone tomb with a wave of guilt washing all the deepest crevasses of his mind and body.  
  
Centuries Later  
  
"Excuse me King Vegeta!" A guard called as he bowed down before his lord. "What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone as he looked down from his thrown. "Frieza is on the video phone and wishes of your presence." The guard stated in a semi calm voice.  
  
The king clenched the ends of the arm rest on this thrown until his knuckles turned white then he released and rose from his sitting position. He walked down the steps that lead to the thrown and stopped right in front of Kakarot. "You may rise and follow." He stated coldly.  
  
Communication Room  
  
"Lord Frieza to what honor do we owe your call." Vegeta all but forced out of his mouth. The evil lizard only chuckled. "My, my Vegeta still having problems with our introduction speeches. Um... Maybe your daughter should pay for your disobedience." Frieza spoke thoughtfully. "You'll not lay one fucking hand on daughter." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"And who exactly is gonna stop me? You?" Frieza asked mockingly. "Now listen here you saiyan monkey I have a mission for you and your planet Earth. I want you and a team of your best warriors to go out and travel to a planet you may have heard of." Frieza began.  
  
"Just spit it out Frieza." Vegeta hissed. "Oh now don't get your banana's in a bunch. Planet Vegeta is the planet I want you to go to." Frieza stated. Vegeta looked at the Ice-jin in pure and utter shock. "B-but I thought..." "Well you thought wrong monkey." Frizea snapped. "Some how your planet has come back into existence and well quite frankly I don't like that one little bit. I want you and your team to do some investigation. Explore your home planet for any clues of life force and or technology that could have brought it back from the dead." Frieza ordered.  
  
Vegeta may have gotten the look of surprise off his face, but from his eyes? Hope and Pride shined in his eyes for his mother planet for proving to Frieza he could never destroy it.  
  
"And Vegeta I would seriously change that look in your eyes before someone in your family has a serious accident. Also if you do find anyone there on your home planet then I either want you to interrogate them about how the planet came back or kill them because the universe already has enough of you monkey's. Besides I'm doing good just letting you have the few saiyan monkeys and half monkey's you do have." Frieza said bitterly.  
  
"My Planet excepts your mission." Vegeta snarled. "Good. You'll have one Earth year to find and deliver me information or consider your planet, existence, and people dead." Frieza said with a sick smirk tugging at his ruby red lips.  
  
Before Vegeta could retaliate the screen blinked dead and Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall nearby.  
  
"That bastard!" Vegeta yelled. "My lord my I have permission to speak freely?" Kakarot asked as his black eyes followed Vegeta's movements. "Request granted." Vegeta said darkly. "You cant' let him do this to us! I'll be damned before I let him hurt your family, mines, and others." Kakarot stated angrily. "I KNOW!" Vegeta fumed.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Prince slow down will ya?" Goten yelled as he followed his master trying to stop him. "No way you heard that lizard! If we don't go up there to my dad's home plant and do some investigating now then we're all in big trouble." The lavender head prince yelled back to his guard. "But you... we got one full year." Goten tried to reason. "Most of that year will be wasted going to that planet it's practically on the other side of the galaxy!"  
  
"But we could get in a lot of trouble!" "So. Trouble is what we do best!" The Prince yelled again as he landed on patch of land that he knew belonged to his Earth grandfather. Goten too far behind landed behind him.  
  
"Trunks this isn't a wise decision. Who knows what's up there? We should wait for the others." "Goten I order you to shut up and stop thinking." Trunks command, his blue eyes burning with seriousness. Goten opened his mouth then shut it again. He knew better than to press his master on the subject.  
  
Once Trunks was sure Goten wouldn't complain any more he raised his royal hands to the oak doors and knocked vigorously.  
  
"Oi there I'm coming!" An old mans voice came from the other side of the door. "Oh it's you Trunks. Come on in and bring your guard with you." Trunk's Earth grandfather commented as he slid to the side allowing Goten and Trunks access into his home.  
  
"Grandfather." Trunks called, not turning around to face him. His grandfather closed the door and stared at his grandson's back. "Yes" He replied deep throated. "We need a spaceship." Trunks supplied. "A spaceship?! Why what in Heaven's name for?" He questioned his face perplexed.  
  
"Dr. Briefs your grandson requires a spaceship to go out in space to explore a revived planet." Goten answered for him. Dr. Briefs stood still a moment stroking his gray mustache. He then took his big square glasses off and cleaned the lenses with the end of his white lab coat and then put them back on; wiggles the arms of his glasses so they sat comfortably. He then let out a small cough before supplying his final thought.  
  
"And what have your mother and father said about this?" "We were called upon by Frieza to do this mission." Trunks replied as he turned his head slightly to glance at his grandfather who looked at him wide eyed. "I wonder what that white devil lizard is up to." Dr. Briefs replied as he walked past Trunks and Goten waving his hand behind him a signal to follow.  
  
################### STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- I know this is a small first chapter, but I just wanted to know what do you think? Send me your thoughts by clicking on the lovely green button below that reads: Summit Review 


	2. Planet Vegeta

The Outsider

Chapter 2: Planet Vegeta

"Trunks how's the ship? Do you like it?" "Yes Grandfather. This ship will do perfectly." Trunks called back from inside the space craft. "It's one of my newer models." Dr. Briefs said proudly as he came into the open doorway.

Prince Trunks was currently looking in awe at the control panel.

"Grandfather are you sure of this? I mean me and Goten can handle taking the space pods." Trunks reasoned. "Come now those out of date things!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed.

"I want the best for my grandson and besides….there's enough space in this pod for you to train! Try doing that in those cramped pods." Dr. Briefs finished.

Suddenly he waved over to the Prince to follow him as he walked into the center of the ship towards a big generator looking thing.

"Now this my boy is one of my greatest works ever!" He began.

"But what is it?" Trunks asked looking the machine up and down. "Why it's a gravity machine of course!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed yet again.

"A gravity machine?" Goten repeated as he now joined them.

"Yes, yes!" Dr. Briefs said happily. "You see this button turns it on and this dial adjust from 10 to 500x Earth's natural gravity!" He elaborated.

"But is that possible?" Goten asked.

"Why yes it is. With unexplored planets out there it's a possibility that some planets carry greater gravity. Not to mention it makes you stronger. Another reason why I put it in." Dr. Briefs answered as they continued to stare at the machine.

WITH THE KING

"What do you mean Planet Vegeta is back! It's impossible!" Bulma shrieked from inside her and Vegeta's bedroom.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like!" Vegeta yelled back with his hands covering his ears.

The elder blue- haired beauty calmed down and reseated herself upon her vanity stool. Slowly she put down her silver brush in her hands as she tried hard to think of an explanation of how the dead planet could possibly rise from the planet grave and back into orbit.

"I'm sorry Vegeta but I don't see how it could be true…I mean the only other way is if someone used the dragon balls." Bulma finished.

"And before you start panicking woman they're still in the treasury volt with everything else." Vegeta added.

"Well if it wasn't the dragon balls than what magic could it be?" Bulma asked as she rose from her seat again, her long silk robe pooling around her feet.

But before Vegeta could answer a knock came up on their chamber door. Vegeta sighed heavily.

"We'll discuss this later, until then I want you and the old man to find other possibilities." Vegeta ordered, only to receive a un-lady like snort from Bulma.

"You had better put a please on the end of that." She said with a smile.

"Bulma this isn't the time." Vegeta simply answered. "Well…you better next time." Bulma countered as she sauntered over to the bed and collapsed on it.

She then repositioned herself the way Vegeta found her, sitting upon the bed reading a book. Vegeta watched her and shook his head as Bulma smiled watching him over the tip of her book.

Another knock loomed on the door this time with no patience once so ever; making Vegeta growl.

"What the hell is it?" He yelled as he realized it was only Kakarot when he threw open the door.

"Vegeta! Trunks and Goten are gone!" Kakarot reported quickly. "**WHAT!**" Vegeta bellowed.

WITH THE BOYS

"Now leaving Earths atmosphere in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The computer counted.

The craft shook violently for a moment.

"We have now just left the Earths atmosphere." The computer sounded again for the final time.

"I still say Prince this is a bad idea." Goten said as he looked over at him.

"Goten you worry too much." The Prince answered growing bored of his companions talk.

"Yeah, but when your dad finds out, like he always do, it's going to be me, like always, who gets in trouble and not you!" Goten exclaimed.

"So pretend like you're doing this for my sister." Trunks replied.

Goten blushed and turned around silent.

'Finally he shuts up.' Trunks thought happily.

"That's not fair." Goten replied to Trunks' low blow.

He stood up from his seat and headed towards the middle of the ship and began stretching.

'Thought too soon!' Trunks thought bitterly as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Always got to have the last word don't you?" Trunks said as he set the control for autopilot. "Like my last word matters?" Goten retorted as he got down on the floor and began doing sit ups.

"No…But it annoys the hell out of me." Trunks replied as he unclasped his armor and joined Goten on the floor doing a series of his own sit ups.

"Well then I'd hate to annoy you any further, but when we do get to Vegeta-sai what do we do next?" Goten asked Trunks as he stopped mid-sit up and turned towards Trunks.

Prince Trunks stopped doing his sit ups and sat up looking back at Goten with a sigh.

"I don't know what the hell we're going to do when we get up there. _IF _we find anything we're going to contact my Granddad back on Earth with our findings as to how this dead planet came back into orbit. That's all Frezza wanted anyway." Trunks answered.

"And what if we run into someone while we're up there? Or something happens up there and we need back up?" Goten inquired further.

"Those are stupid questions Goten. You already know the answer." Trunks said as he narrowed his eyes and returned back to doing sit up.

Goten sighed as he came back down and went back into the regular routine of sit ups. There were still more 'what ifs' in his head, but from the look it, Prince Trunks really wanted him to shut up at that point in time.

A FEW DAYS LATER

After doing about a half hour worth of warm up drills Goten and Trunks decided a little spare would be just what the doctor prescribed them to take their minds off the mission for a moment. But there fight was interrupted as the control panel screen flashed red, signaling an incoming message was coming in.

The screen then stopped flashing red and the image of the inside of Dr. Briefs lab came into few.

"**I said I want to talk with my son! NOW!"** Bulma raged, catching the two saiyan boys' ears loud and clear.

They stopped fighting to look at the screen.

"Is this thing on? Is it?" Bulma lashed out at her father.

"Why yes Bulma dear just talk into the screen and the boys should be able to hear and see you." Her father said quietly as he cowered in fear in the opposite corner pointing at the microphone in front of her.

"Trunks! Goten! If you guys can hear me you two are in a lot of trouble!" Bulma said darkly.

"See Trunks I told you!" Goten whispered to his Prince as the Prince gave him a dirty look.

"Um…Hi mom." Trunks tried cautiously as he pressed a button that would allow his mom to hear him.

"Don't you 'hi mom' me!" Bulma snapped. "You got a lot of explaining to do and you can do that once your narrow behind turn that ship around and land back on Earth!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma was yelling so loud that Trunks had to cover his ear as he let go of the button he had pressed moments ago.

"Where's Goten!" She roared. "Right here mother." Trunks replied as he tried to make the ringing in his ears stop.

"Put him on." She hissed.

With reluctance Goten gulped and stepped up to the microphone.

"My Queen?" Goten answered.

"Where the hell were you when my son decided to take off into space taking this mission?" She questioned. At that point in time Goten could've sworn Bulma was attacking like his mother right now.

One of the most feared women on his planet, his mother, was right now in the form of Bulma. And her acting like his mom didn't help his speech or confidence come back any quicker.

"Bulma let _me_ talk to them." A male voice came.

Goten and Prince Trunks knew who the person was before they even saw the image of the noble saiyan male on the screen.

'Shit!' Trunks swore in his head as he saw the image of his father come on the screen.

'Great now we're really going to get it!' Goten thought hopelessly.

"Prince Trunks, I know you can hear me." He began smoothly. "Come on and that's a direct order.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you father, but that cannot be done." Trunks replied. "And why not?" King Vegeta asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Well I can answer that one." Dr. Briefs offered from his corner. The King and Queen turned to him.

"The craft that they're on is only an automated, re-energized model." Dr. Briefs explained. "Well if it's re-energizing shouldn't coming home be a simple task?" Bulma questioned.

"Not really…Bulma dear you see the ship model they're on is one of my first successful produced transportation pods. The technology is somewhat out dated for it. The ship re-energize for the next travel after it lands on it's given target. And even then depending on how far away the planet was from it's starting coordinates depends on how long you'd have to wait on them." Dr. Briefs explained.

"So you mean to tell me that no matter what those boys will be landing on Vegeta?" The King asked as he stared back at the computer.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Dr. Briefs agreed.

Vegeta could feel the anger coursing through him. A light aura surrounded him as he faced the screen, his black eyes fire pits.

"You two had better stay out of trouble. Kakarot and I shall follow behind you in the space pods and land at the latest a week after you." Vegeta spoke.

Goten and Trunks gulped.

"Goten I'll deal with you later." Vegeta promised as he finally ended transmission.

When King Vegeta signed off both saiyan hybrids let out their breaths.

"See I told you I always get in trouble!" Goten commented. "Shut up Goten." Trunks replied as he walked off.

TWO DAYS LATER

Prince Trunks and Goten finally landed on Planet Vegeta.

As the doors to the ship opened Goten and Trunks walked out onto the red soiled ground looking all around them.

"This planet looks deserted." Goten commented first as he continued to survey the land.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised considering how the planet was destroyed." Trunks replied. Goten nodded his head in approval to the Prince's statement.

"Quick let's look around the planet and meet back here in half an Earths' day time." Trunks replied as he set the timer on his blue lensed scouter.

"Right!" Goten replied as he set his green lensed one. "Half a day." Goten confirmed. The duo nodded their heads and each headed off into their own separate ways.

* * *

A/N- Sorry you guys….Don't have an excuse for this one. Except I forgot about it to tell the truth. But now I remember it and I'm going to update more. Pan, I'm sure you are all wondering,when she's going to come in, actually come up in the next update. So look out for that because Pan and Trunks first meeting will actually be….interesting for lack of better words.

**Shout Out! List**

Ann- you understand if I ever start updating this thing.

Unkown Beedee- Thank you.

Sesshoumarugirl123- Thank for leaving a review

Purple Skye- It was when I first signed up here. It changed and I forgot. Sorry for the confusion.

QueenPan1295- I'm glad you love it.

Pokey the Great- I'm glad you likey.

SabyChan1- I'm glad you think it's great.

Tokyogurl1- I'm glad you likey.

Mary- Thanks

Mandy2412

Dreamer of Death- I like your name. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
